


A World for Us

by moonjorasmask



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Lucifer is soft, Sappy, Wow, fem reader - Freeform, god i just really love writing fluff, look i really just needed to have lucifer call the reader a princess ok, more tooth rotting fluff from your fave, no beta im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjorasmask/pseuds/moonjorasmask
Summary: “Meaning…” He gently cupped your face in his hand, forcing you to continue looking into his ruby eyes. “If I wanted to, I could create our own world where the only constant could be you and me, and our eternal love.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A World for Us

**Author's Note:**

> I did a drawing of fem lucifer where the bg was a window with a pink sky and it gave me the idea for this fic, so i decided to write it on a whim at work.... I really hope yall like this!

"Y/N." Lucifer stopped you in the hall of the House of Lamentation. "Do you have any plans for this Friday?" It wasn't strange for the demon to ask you for your plans, he sometimes liked to have you in his study as he did his paperwork. It helped him focus, he said. 

  


"Mmmmm… No, I don't think so." You said, offering a little smile. "Why do you ask?" 

  


Lucifer looked happy, but only for a moment. "Would it trouble you to join me for tea after classes?" 

  


You smiled, nodding excitedly. "I'd love to."

  


He looked relieved at this, and bent down to give you a brief kiss on the cheek. "It's a date then," He whispered, his lips inches away from your cheeks, before he walked away. 

  


As always, the eldest brother left you breathless, in the middle of the hallway. After a moment of Lovestruck Idiot Syndrome™, you continued on your way to your room. 

  
  


Before you knew it, it was Friday, and each class had gone by in a snails pace. Lucifer made it a point to walk you to every class, but he always did that. It was a common fact that you and Lucifer were close at the very least. The demon always had a protective arm around your waist, but the rather frequent steamy makeout sessions were saved for closed doors or dark hallways. As he walked you to each class, he'd count down the amount of classes you had left before your date. 

  


At your last class, he leaned in close, and whispered, "One more to go, Princess," He smiled and planted a sweet kiss on your forehead. You were barely able to pay attention in class, as Lucifer's honey like voice echoed in your head. 

  


The last class felt like ten years before the bell finally rang. You gathered up your books, and then slung your heavy bag over your shoulder. Perfectly on time, Lucifer appeared in the door, holding out his hand for your bag. 

  


"What if I want to carry my own bag?" You pouted, still holding onto it. 

  


He shook his head, smiling playfully. "Well that's too bad my dear. You are far too ethereal to be doing such a thing."

  


You blushed, your guard obviously down after that. He took the opening to snatch your bag from your unguarded hands, pulling you close to him. "Time for our date."

  


Together you walked out of RAD, and back home. He led you to his secret study, a place that had become rather familiar to you. Except it was different. There were flowers, and tiny tea cakes on the table, his desk cleared of all papers. You gasped, the small gesture enough to almost make you cry. 

  


A small blush could be seen on Lucifer's face. "You've been very stressed lately," He explained. "I tried thinking of a way to help ease that stress, when you told me about your favorite tea, I knew exactly what to do." He smiled, pulling out a chair for you. He set both of your bags on the sofa, then stood, pouring you a cup of your favorite tea, gently setting it in front of you. He poured his own then sat across from you. 

  


Where you were sitting, you had a perfect view of his large window, where upon looking at it, you gasped, awestruck. The sky was colored in beautiful shades of pink, and some light purples, soft clouds dotting the sky. It looked like it belonged in a fairy tale. You could barely look away. 

  


"Lucifer…!" You whispered, still unable to look away. "H-how did-" 

  


"You forget little dove, I'm the most powerful demon lord, aside from Diavolo, in the devildom. I can manipulate the sky into what I wish,  _ when _ I wish." As if to brag, he lifted a finger, and the sky returned to its normal hues. You looked back to him, even more awestruck by the sheer power he wielded. As you looked at him, with such an  _ adorable  _ look on your face, the demon's own stresses instantly melted away. He wondered how exactly he could tell you how incredibly soft you made him, without admitting his own weakness, which it very much seemed to be you. Your eyes broke down every single one of his defensive walls. “Meaning…” He gently cupped your face in his hand, forcing you to continue looking into his ruby eyes. “If I wanted to, I could create our own world where the only constant could be you and me, and our eternal love.” 

  


You weren’t sure how to respond to such a bold declaration. Your face turned at least 5 different shades of red, but you weren’t able to look away, since Lucifer was still cupping your cheek.    
  


“You are so beautiful, Y/N. I’m not sure how I got so lucky to have you as my soulmate… Nor do I feel like I deserve it but,” He smiled, gently rubbing his thumb across your cheek. “I am so glad and grateful to have you in my life. I don’t  _ ever  _ want you to feel like you’re not enough for me.” 

  


With such a heartfelt confession, you couldn’t stop tears from breaking out, as much as you tried to blink them back. “Lucifer…” You stuttered, wiping your eyes from the sappy waterworks. You gently placed your hand on Lucifer’s leaning your face into his touch. “I love you too. If I had even a  _ shred  _ of your power, I’d move mountains for you. Even as I dream though, the least I can do is move the mountains of work and stress you’re under. You mean so much to me…” You said, opening your eyes, and giving him a soft smile. 

  


Your own declaration seemed to hit a chord with him too, because the face he showed was one of absolute admiration and love, a face only you got to see. A face he hid from everyone. He moved his hand from your cheek, intertwining yours and his fingers together tightly. 

  


“You are so incredible, you know that?” He said, squeezing your hand. 

“I could say the same about you, you know,” You retorted, returning his squeeze. 

  


Lucifer chuckled, releasing your hand, and starting to sip his tea. You followed, closing your eyes as the taste hit your taste buds. You spent the rest of the evening drinking tea and eating tea cakes while holding casual steady conversation. You aired your stress over certain assignments out to him, him offering advice and encouragement, but also allowing you to vent. In turn, you allowed him to vent to you as well. You knew first hand just how frustrating and exhausting his brothers were, especially when you were as worn down as Lucifer tends to get. 

  


It was nice to vent and have such a sweet moment with the demon you loved, and you thanked Lucifer for it as many times as you could. Every time though, he brushed it off, saying it was his duty as your lover to make sure you were well taken care of and loved thoroughly. 


End file.
